Lost Souls
by Aoi the Nekohime
Summary: A mysterious girl was found in the snow on a cold winter night, her presence will cause severe problems for everyone if they can just figure out who or where she came from.
1. Prolouge: The Girl

**Aoi: Hello this everyone, this is my first story I hope you enjoy and please read and review^_^ And now time for the disclaimers brought to you today by my pet bunny.**

**Pink Bunny of Doom: Alrighty, Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters Tite Kubo does. She only owns the story title, the plotline, and her OCs. Now I must run away before Rukia Kuchiki finds me again. Speak of the devil there she is!**

**Rukia: BUNNY!**

**Pink Bunny of Doom- O.O CRAP! I better get out of here before she tries to dress me up again in a dress!**

_Thoughts: italic_

Speach: Regular

_**Zanpakto spirit (if there is any)-bold italic**_

**Aoi: I added this so you want be confused.**

* * *

_Prolouge: The Girl_

An aging man, with blazing emerald eyes, his face oddly resembled the fourth espada's but his skin tone was darker and heavily scared, graying black hair, at full heighth he was approximately 5ft 6in tall, with a supprisingly lanky build, he wore a tattered gray shirt, green pants, combat boots, and a black cloak hung loosely on his shoulders, was traveling home a cold, winter night.

He noticed something or someone laying down in the entrance of the old cavern that he always passes on his way home, he cautiously walked over to the entrance to investigate. What he found shocked him, it was a young girl with long blonde hair that goes past her small waist and appears to be as silky as a rabbit's fur, she has a lovely heart shapped face, her eyes are close-set and are bueatifully framed by blonde lashes, she was wearing a tattered blue kimono, a white sash across her waist, and wooden sandals on her small feet.

_'Why is this little girl out here alone?',_ the man thought with concern. He gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the nearest hospital, because he knew that she might suffer hyperthermia if he left her out here.

He quickly ran to Karakura town to the Kurosaki Clinic, and pounded on the door. Isshin the owner of the clinic opened the door.

"Yes can I help you?," asked Isshin, but he then noticed the little girl the man had with him, and beckoned him inside. "Here lay her down on one of the hospital beds, she appears to be doing fine but I run some tests and check up on her," he said again, "What is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Tsubasa*," the gray haired man said quietly,

"Well Tsubasa-san you did the right thing," said Isshin, "You can wait here until she wakes up."

"Thank you," Tsubasa said gratefully.

"She might be a little disoriented when she does awake," said Isshin, "But that is to be expected." Tsubasa nodded to signifly that he understood, and that he wouldn't mind waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Here is the translations:

*Tsubasa-means wing in japanese

**Aoi: So what do you think? I mean this is my first story afterall, I hope I didn't mess up to badly^_^ If you are wondering where Ichigo and his two sisters are, they will appear in the next chapter. I wonder where my bunny went to after it ran off?**

**Alse where/**

**Rukia: There that little blue dress looks lovely on you.**

**Pink Bunny of Doom: NOOOO! THE HORROR THE HORROR, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Waking From the Comatose

**Aoi: I there everyone new chapter is up, hope you enjoy and please read and review. Now my pet bunny will handle the disclaimers.  
****  
****Pink Bunny of Doom (disquised as a dog): Alrighty. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**Aoi: O.o Why are you disquised as a dog Pinky?**

**Pink Bunny of Doom: DON'T CALL ME PINKY! And its to hide from that she-witch, also known as Rukia Kuchiki.**

**Aoi: Okaay, ON WITH THE STORY.****

* * *

**

_Ch 2: Waking From the Comatose_

(Two Weeks Later)

The little girl that Tsubasa found has been laying in a hospital bed at the Kurosaki Clinic from over two weeks now, and her condition is quickly improving. Isshin Kurosaki went into the room that she was in to check up on her. _'She is doing pretty well for someone who has been outside in this cold weather,' _he thought as he checked her pulse and her blood pressure. He was about to leave when he noticed that she started to move.

"Where," she muttered softly, "Where am I."

"You are at the Kurosaki Clinic sweetie," Isshin said to her as he approached the side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, and to his suprise they were the most beautiful blue eyes that he has every seen.

"Oh," she responed to this information.

"May I ask what your name is?," he asked her.

"Naomi," she answered as she tried to sit up, "But I don't remember anything else."

"Nothing at all?," he questioned.

"No," she said with heavy sadness in her voice, "I can't remember anything that has happened in my life."

"Hey dad," called a voice from the other room, "Your breakfast is going cold."

"Alright I'll be right there Ichigo," Isshin called back, "Want to join us for breakfast?"

"Okay," Naomi smiled happily, "I just need to get cleaned up."

"Fine," said Isshin as he left the room.

_'I wish I knew what happened,' she thought sadly._

_**'You will know in time child,' said a soft voice.**_

Her eyes widened in fear, "Who's there?," Naomi whispered. Desperatly trying to locate where that voice came from. "Who are you!," she demanded a little afraid that she has gone completely insane.

**_'Like I said you will know in time,' the voice said again, 'Just don't worry yourself over it for now."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Aoi: So how did you like it, was it okay? She will be having breakfast with the Kurosakis next time, I wonder who will get into a fight over the food^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: Breakfast Mayhem

**Aoi: I everyone, next chapter is up, hope you all enjoy and please read and review. Now I will hand the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**Pink Bunny of Doom: Okay. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does. And now I must run and hide.**

**Aoi: O.o May I ask why?**

**Pink Bunny of Doom: (eyes narrow sharply) Because of Rukia**

**Aoi: Oh, she said that she found a pretty white dress that she wants to dress you in.**

**Pink Bunny of Doom: I'm a male bunny not a female-_-**

**Aoi: You try telling her that. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

_Ch 2: Breakfast Mayhem_

Naomi cleaned herself up as neatly and quickly as she possible could, and was thankful that Mr. Kurosaki gave her some clothes instead of this odd looking hospital gown. Even though she didn't hear that voice again, she was still a little concerned about the fact that no one was there. _'Its best not to tell anyone what happened,'_ she thought as she was going to the Kurosakis' kitchen for breakfast, _'They may think I'm crazy or something.'_ Surprisingly the clothes that Mr. Kurosaki gave her actually fit; she was now wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She had to admitt, what she is wearing now is alot more comfortable than what she was wearing.

She silently left the room and headed straight for the kitchen, or at least tried to without getting lost. When she got to the kitchen she was greeted by two girls and an older teen with what appears to be a constant scowl on his face. One of the girls was wearing a white dress, while the other wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red and white baseball hat, and the older teen was wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Um hello I'm Naomi," she said as she introduced herself.

"I'm Ichigo and these are my two sisters, Karin and Yuzu," the young scowling teen said, "Dad told us that you will be having breakfast with us today."

"Oh okay," said Naomi as Yuzu lead her into the dinning room. She was about to sit down when Mr. Kurosaki came flying out of know where and tried to kick his son, but he dodged it with ease.

"Well done my son," Isshin said as he picked himself of the now destroyed coffee table sitting in the corner.

"Is he always doing that?," she asked Karin.

"Yup," she responded, "Better get used to it."

"Will you two stop fighting," said Yuzu, "Your breakfast is going to go cold." Surprisingly they stop there bickering and sat down to eat the scrambled eggs and toast that was laid out nicely on plates.

Naomi was slowly eating because she was worried that she might upset her stomach. _'Wow this is really good,'_ she thought, _'I wonder you made all of this?' _After everyone was done eating, Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo grabbed there backpacks and went out the door.

"Mr. Kurosaki," Naomi asked as they left, "Where are they going?"

"They have to go to school," he answered, "We are going to enroll you soon."

"Huh," she looked confused, "Why?"

"Well all kids your age should go to school," he said with a smile.

"Oh okay," she said as he went into the clinic to start his day.

**_'Naomi,' _**said that same voice that she heard earlier, **_'You aren't even a child.'_**

"Please tell me who are you," she whispered so that Mr. Kurosaki wouldn't hear her.

_**'I can't tell you at this point child,'**_ said the voice, _**'Maybe later when the time is right.'**_

"Why can't you tell me now?" she pleaded, a little afraid of what's happening to her.

_**'Because you must recover your memories first,'**_ the voice answered.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think? I mean her memories seem to be very powerful don't ya think.**

**Pink Bunny of Doom: I wish I wasn't a bunny**

**Aoi: Huh why, you are so adorable.**

**Pink Bunny of Doom: Because of Rukia.**

**Aoi: Oh, hehe. See you next time, bye-bye.**


	4. Chapter 3: School

**Aoi: I everyone this is the newest chapter, hope you enjoy. Please read and review, and now I will turn the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: Fine. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does.**

**Aoi: Thanks Pinky. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

_Ch 4: School_

_After Isshin was done working in the clinic for the day, he took Naomi to the school to be enrolled. Will in the car he handed her a piece of paper and a pen, "Can you read and write?," he asked while he kept his eyes on the road._

Naomi shook her head eyes, and she proved it to him by writing her name in both in kanji and hiragana and reading some of the signs on near by buildings. When they pulled up to the highschool and opened the car doors and started up toward the school, Isshin asked her what last name did she want to use when she signed the papers. "Would Taiyoumaru be okay?," she asked.

"Sure," he answered as they headed to the office.

"May I help you?," asked the gym teacher.

"Yes," replied Isshin, "I'm here to sign my niece up for this high school."

"Alright," answered the teacher, "Here are all the papers." After Isshin and Naomi were done signing all of the forms, they handed them back to the teacher. "She will start school on Monday," he said again as he accepted the papers, "Because it takes a while to put her into our system."

"Thank you," Isshin said as he and Naomi left the school and headed straight back to the clinic.

_A While Later_

Naomi was outside, she was wearing a heavy wool coat over her clothes to keep herself warm. She was watching in awe as the snow gently fell down from the sky, and was about to back inside when she heard aloud crashing sound. She quickly gazed around her surroundings, as she tried to locate the cause for the unidentified sound. She was about to head back inside, when she saw a strange looking lizardlike creature that had a hole where its heart is supposed to be at. _'What is that,'_ she questioned, the lizard then spotted her, it lunged at her at full speed, Naomi closed her eyes and lifted her arms over her face as she prepared herself for the blow. But it never came, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the creature's arm was lying besides her. _'What happened,' _she thought a little scared.

**_'You blasted the Hollow's arm off Naomi,' _**said the same voice that she has been hearing for along time. As the creature was about to strike again, aloud swishing sound came from behind it and it caused the creature to be split in half and to disenegrate. The person who killed it was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki wearing some strange black and white uniform, there was others with him. One of them was a little midget, she has dark violet eyes and the other one was wearing glasses and had blackish-blue hair.

"Are you alright Naomi?," asked Ichigo with concern in is voice.

"I'm fine," she answered, "I don't know what's going on but I somehow blasted the things arm off."

"How's that even possible?," asked the male with the glasses.

"I also have been having strange dreams and I can hear a voice talking to me," said Naomi sheepishly, "I didn't tell anyone because I thought I was going insane."

"We better get to Mr. Urahara's shop and get some must need answers," said the little midget, "And by the way I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you Rukia," Naomi said calmly as they took her to Urahara's shop.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think. Anyway bye-bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 4: Truth about Naomi

**Aoi: Next chapter is up, I hope you enjoy. Now I'm turing the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

****

The Pink Bunny of Doom: Fine, whatever. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters except for Tite Kubo.

Aoi: Thank you Pink. Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFIC!

******

* * *

**

_Ch 4: Truth about Naomi_

They were warmly greeted by Urahara as he drank tea, "So what business do you have here at my lovely little shop," he asked lazily.

"A hollow attacked her," Ichigo said as he pointed at Naomi, "She blasted a kido-like blast at it and she said that she has been hearing a voice and well she has lost most of her memories."

"Hm," Urahara said as he lifted the hat above his eyes a little, "Seems like your friend here is a shinigami."

"The only thing I remember is my name," said Naomi annoyed by the fact that something was telling her that she isn't normally like this.

_**"Child,"**_ said that calm voice once again, _**"You forgot your former personality."**_

_'What do you mean?,' _Naomi thought irritably. "Wait right here," said Urahara, "I have to get somethings."

_**"Its too soon to tell you,"**_ said the voice, _**"But I can tell you my name. Its Yoru no Ryuu*"**_

_'Thank you for telling me your name Yoru no Ryuu.' _she thought glad that she finally knows its name. When he came back with a few papers in his hand, Urahara asks, "Naomi do you know the person's name?"

"I do know," said Naomi, "She told me."

"Ah," he smiled slyly, "Well these papers I have will tell me a little about yourself. What is her name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yoru no Ryuu," she answered honestly.

_'It can't be,' _he thought a little shocked,_ "Naomi Hayakawa, they said she died."_

* * *

*Yoru no Ryu-Dragon of the Night.

**Aoi: So what do you think, anyway bye-bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 5: Amusing

**Aoi: Next chapter is up, I hope you enjoy. Now I'm turing the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

****

The Pink Bunny of Doom: Fine, whatever. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters except for Tite Kubo.

Aoi: Thank you Pink. Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFIC!

******

* * *

**

_Ch 5:_

"Urahara are you all right?," asked Rukia when she saw the shocked look on his face, in which he gave her a insane smile in response to her question.

"Is he always like this?," Naomi whispers to Ichigo.

"Yup," he answered as he added with a slight smirk, "24/7."

"Ichigo," whined Urahara, "Are you talking about me?"

"Yeah," sad Ichigo, " But what I said was true."

"I think I have a fan!," squealed Urahara insanely.

"WHAT NO WHY IN HELL," shouted both Ichigo and Naomi at the same time.

"Wow," said Renji, "I think Naomi is spending too much time with our Strawberry."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STRAWBERRY!," Ichigo yelled in anger, "YOU DAMN PINEAPPLE!"

"HEY!," Renji said, his face turning a bright red.

"Alright everyone that's enough!," said Rukia as she punched both Ichigo and Renji in the face.

_'I have to spend the rest of my life with these crazy people?,' _Naomi thought as she tried to hide her smirk, '_At least I won't get bored.'_

**_'They should learn to control their tempers,' _**Yoru no Ryuu said with disdain, _**'But they are pretty amusing.'**_

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, anyway bye-bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 6: Naomi's training begins

**Aoi: Next chapter is up, I hope you enjoy. Now I'm turing the disclaimers over to my pet bunny.**

****

The Pink Bunny of Doom: Fine, whatever. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters except for Tite Kubo.

Aoi: Thank you Pink. Anyway, ON WITH THE FANFIC!

******

* * *

**

Ch 6: Naomi's Training Begins

"Naomi," said Mr. Urahara, "I think you must start a training."

"What do you mean by that?," she asked a little irratablely, "I'm strong enough."

"Sure you are," Mr. Urahara said sarcasticly, "Tell that to the hollow that almost killed you."

_'Damn I hate it when people are right,'_ she thought as she took that into consideration. He then lifted a strange looking cane with a scull on the bottom, "What the hell is that," she said suspicously. Before anything else could be said, he hit her with the cane. Which caused her to leave her body in her soul form. _'Why that jerk'_ she thought as she picked herself of the floor. Rukia meanwhile, was snickering maniaclly at the sight before her.

"What are you snickerin' at midget!," Naomi said. What happened next was funny as hell, well lets just say Rukia rammed her little fist into the side of Naomi's face as hard as she could.

Urahara and Rukia dragged her to that underground basement to start her training. When she saw how big the basement was she thought, 'Whoa this place is huge!'

'I_** agree Naomi,'**_ said Yoru no Ryuu, _**'My only question is why is it so big in the first place?'**_

"Urahara why is this place so huge!," shouted Naomi.

"But my dear Naomi I didn't know about this place," Mr. Urahara lied.

"You're a terrible liar," retorted Naomi as she rolled her eyes.

"Now let the training begin," said Mr. Urahara as he pulled out his sword. _'Oh shit,'_ she thought as prepared herself for his on-coming attack, _'This isn't fair I don't even have any weapons at all.'_

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think, anyway bye-bye for now.**


End file.
